Night Wizard!
is a Japanese contemporary fantasy role-playing game designed by Takeshi Kikuchi and FarEast Amusement Research (F.E.A.R.) released in 2002. In the modern-day earth campaign setting, player characters called Wizards (ウィザード) fight against the world enemy named Emulators (エミュレーター) and their lords Maō (魔王) and explore the dungeons built by Emulators. The game's campaign session (played by F.E.A.R.'s staff and seiyūs) logs named replays were published in non-RPG magazines such as E-LOGIN and Magi-Cu, therefore, Night wizard's drumed up broadly-based fans not limited to only RPG gamers. An anime television series adaptation animated by Hal Film Maker began airing in Japan in October 2007 and ended its run on December 25, 2007. Night Wizard actively diversifies into other media contents including replays, drama CD, manga, computer games and light novels and so on. Gameplay The game takes place in an alternate Earth in which the existence of magic is concealed. This Earth is called Far-The-Earth (ファー・ジ・アース) by beings from other worlds, unlike humans from Far-The-Earth who simply call it "Earth". This world is very similar to the Earth we live on, except for a few differences. The system of Night Wizard 2nd edition is fully compatible with the fantasy RPG Seven Fortress Mobius (its 4th edition). The campaign settings of two games are able to be connected, both of Far-the-Earth and Lars Felia, the world of Seven Fortress are ones of the worlds in the same multiverse named Shuhakkai (主八界, which means "main worlds of eight"). Other worlds in Shuhakkai: El Neysia, El Flare and Elsgoara are also playable by using Seven Fortress's sourcebooks and these campaign settings are also compatible with Night Wizard. The sourcebooks of Seven Fortress's campaign settings Unlike most Japanese urban action RPGs, the game focuses on dungeon play. This is because the RPG which the game is based on, Seven Fortress, was also heavily focused on dungeons, but the game is designed so that dungeons can be readied even in a modern day setting, which is considered the strongpoint of the game to this date. World Setting Magic, Wizards and Brooms In the world of Night Wizard, magic certainly exists. However, the transcendental beings of ancient times felt that magic was dangerous and concealed it, causing the rise of science instead. The magic users live in the shadows of society. But, in times of world crisis that can only be opposed by magic, they oppose it using the power of magic. In this world, all “superhuman abilities that are impossible to common sense” are treated as magic. In other words, even martial artists who use Ki and cyborgs remodeled with over-technology are also referred as “magic users = Wizards”. Contemporary wizards often use various types of mechanical brooms, the symbol of unity of technology and magic: for example, Gunner's broom is not only a flying broom but also a gun. Likewise the Witch blade is the combined weapon with a flying broom and a sword. These brooms are signature items of Night Wizard. Emulators A spirit-parasite life-form of indefinite shape, the clings to people and things in order to absorb the existential energy that exist inside their hearts, the prana. Since prana is strongly related to dreams and desires, many Emulators whispers to the heart of those they parasite on in order to make the desires in the bottom of their hearts go wild. Normal scientific weapons have no effect on the Emulators. Only the superhuman powers that are impossible to the world’s “common sense” – the magic – can defeat the Emulators. World Barrier To defend against the Emulator invasion, an invisible barrier called was stretched over the whole Earth in ancient times. This barrier not only denies easy entering and leaving, but is also provided with power to repair the world. If the “proper appearance of the Earth” which is programmed in the World Barrier (this is referred as ), the World Barrier will return Earth’s reality to the “proper appearance”. For example, even if someone who got involved in the fight between Wizards and Emulators dies, the World Barrier will manipulate people’s memories and records, rewrite traces on the scene, so that this victim’s death is treated as “a death due ordinary causes”. Accordingly to the circumstances, this victim might even be made as if not existing from the beginning so that the outcome called death is canceled. The World Barrier is an existence that is both an ally and an enemy for the Wizards. The World Barrier rejects the existences of the Emulators and magic. The World Barrier prevents the entrance of the Emulators in the world (because the world does not acknowledge the existence of the Emulators). Also, there is also the relief that, in order to automatically conceal magical incidents, scenes where magic is being used that are noticed by normal people are also easily concealed to some extent. But on the other hand, the World Barrier also prohibits the Wizard from using magic. Lunar Casket and Lunar Robes Powerful Emulators and Wizards came up with a method to use magical abilities on Earth: stretching a different barrier over their own surroundings. By doing this, the Emulators and Wizards can act without receiving the influence of the World Barrier. The barrier that the Emulators stretch is called , while the one stretched by the Wizards is called . These Emulators and Wizards that use magical abilities in the present world are chosen elites that can stretch those barriers. Also, it is possible to store and carry objects inside the Lunar Robe and because of directly storing them in the surrounding space no weight will be felt. Although the Lunar Casket and Lunar Robe resemble themselves, there is a single difference. That is the Lunar Casket is an ability that not only stretches around one’s immediate surroundings, but also expands as if to cover a large area and that the prana of people and things inside the Lunar Casket can be sucked out. The Lunar Casket grows in size and stability the more it sucks prana, until it ultimately attains enough power to interfere with the World Barrier. Before that happens, the Wizards must infiltrate in the Lunar Casket and defeat the enemy Emulators. Arbitrator Those who have the ability to program the “proper appearance of the world” (common sense) in the World Barrier. Few Arbitrators are aware of this power, and just by them strongly believing “the world has such appearance” throughout their lives and the world changes its appearance to along with it. In the world of Night Wizard, many of the scientists who made big discoveries were in fact Arbitrators and they did not discovered truths of the world, but rather the world reformed itself to conform to the views that they advocated. When one who has the character of Arbitrator is discovered, it usually turns out in a fight over them between the Emulators and the Wizards. This is for the sake of reforming the World Barrier to their convenience. The Third Angel’s Trumpet Incident 1986. The magic-guided power plant in the Black Sea coastal area that used one of the sever Jewels of Virtue – the Jewel of Justice – goes wild, allowing the manifestation of the Golden Demon Lord Lu Cypher (one of its avatars to be precise). In the issuing battle to death with the Wizards, although the manifestation was suppressed by several second, Lu Cypher was able to escape while robbing the practically infinite energy of the magic-guided furnace. This incident left an unhealable wound in the World Barrier, which makes Emulator interventions started by Demon Lord simple things. Also, with the weakening of the World Barrier, there was also a large increase in the birth of Wizards as result. Demon Lords and the Rikai Empire The Demon Lords are those located in the highest ranks of the Emulators. They are closely tied with the Seven Fortress world, and are often used as a connecting device when introducing the two worlds in a single campaign. The demon lords have their own kingdom in a strange world called . The settings of Rikai draws from Dante's The Divine Comedy as motif, while the major Demon Lords having the 72 demons from The Lesser Key of Solomon as motif (although there are those based on other sources). Despite the gothic horror theme of the original, most of the demon lords take forms of cute, young girls with moe attributes to corrupt humans. In order to win even more “believers”, strong Demon Lords prepare for themselves major (generally easily received) moe traits, while weak Demon Lords are left with “mania” (generally hardly received) moe traits. In fact, in supplements such as Longinus and School Maze the personality datas of 21 Demon Lords transformed in “moe bishoujos” were published. Now as a matter of fact, as they possess a strong vital force to the point of being considered immortals, and because the Demon Lords that happens to appear in the present world are better described as shadows of their main bodies, no matter how many times they are defeated they can be revived in due time. Underworld Demons The new enemy introduced in the 2nd Edition, the are monsters of chaos sealed away in a prison world called , but in recent years the seal was shaken and the Underworld Demons sealed in there came to Earth after crossing the World Barrier. The Underworld Demons appears as if the black darkness on the land itself possessed substance in the shape of strange-looking living beings. Most Underworld Demons are entities of pure destructive instincts that cannot communicate with others. Differently from the Emulators from the Rikai, their only goal is the complete destruction of this world. There are also many Underworld Demons that possess greater combat power than the Emulators and in a way they can be referred as “great monsters out of control” (in fact, there is a precedent of a Demon Lord of the Rikai “being eaten” by a Underworld Demon). For the Rikai Empire, whose goal is the invasion and not destruction of the Earth, the Underworld Demons are yet another troublesome enemy. The Underworld Demons are the common enemies of not only this Earth, but also of all multiverse. Magical Warfare Some of the official replays and stories talked about in the 1st Edition of Night Wizard were in fact connected to one single setting. This collaborative literary work is called “''Magical Warfare''”. In April of 200X, by having the Demon Lord Bell Zephyr forcibly brake open the World Barrier, the other Demon Lords were capable of sending their “avatars” to this world. From then on the Demon Lords started to move in order to fulfill their “dearest wish”. The stories that belong to Magical Warfare are those about the incidents caused by the Demon Lords to fulfill this dearest wish. The dearest wish of the Demons Lords is the usurpation of all “the seven jewels said to grant any wish when gathered”. The conflict over the jewels was concluded in the TV anime (although the setup of the novels “'Hiragi Renji and the Girl of the Magic Jewels'” was made canon instead), and the Night Wizard 2nd Edition that was released prior to the anime is staged in a transfigured world after the Jewels Wars (a world where the Underworld Demons have appeared). Back during the early times of Night Wizard when the Demon Lords were coming out, the story was just “''the Demon Lords trying to destroy the world for the sake of their own desires and the Wizards stopping them somehow''”, while from here on it goes like “''the Demon Lords attempting to destroy the World Barrier in order to attain the Jewels''”. Wizard Organizations *'Dangard Magic Institute' – an educational institution that teaches Western magic. The school building is in England – Glastonbury, its vicinities are surrounded by a dense fog, so normal people cannot enter. *'Extermination Companies' – Wizard mercenary organizations. Possess many Killer Machines. It an organization of global scale, but many of their details are unclear (Although the same can be said about other Wizard organizations). *'Evening Party (Suuarei)' – A meeting of Werewolves. It is held in every city with the local big shot acting as a chairman. As organizations of non-humans, there is also the “renegade congress” of the Vampires. *'Global Wizard Association' – a mutual aid organization of global scale supervised by the Guardian of Far-The-Earth, Anzellote. Its base is in the “''Anzellote Palace''” found in a strange dimension **''Longinus'' – an elite force under Anzellote direct command. Only receive mission when a immediate world crisis is occurring. *'Kimei Academy' – a Japanese academic corporation. Headquarters is located at Tokyo – Ikebukuro, but there are branches all over Japan. For public eyes it is just a normal school, but other than ordinary students it is frequented by many Wizard students who receive training. Now, the existence of Wizards must not be revealed to the ordinary students. **''Kimei Academy Akihabara Branch'' – One of the branches of Kimei Academy, located in Akihabara that is an unlucky site of the Edo Castle. Several characters that appear in the official replays are students, teachers or alumnus from here. *'Roman Saint King Agency' – the headquarters of a certain worldwide religion. Originally they considered the Wizards as heretics and were hostile toward them, but with the Emulator invasion they come to accept the Wizards as war assets. *'Tamers Society' – Tamers’ a network of information exchange. Publicly, it is disguised as a membership-based net-game about fighting with “familiars”, but a secret page for the exclusive use of Tamers was prepared. The administration headquarters is located in New York. *'Japan’s Cosmo Guard Alliance' - the international astronomic observation association “Cosmo Guard Alliance” with base in Japan. It monitors all heavenly bodies in the world and reports if accidents are observed. As a non-public organization, it also possesses a Wizard unit. The headquarters are in Ibaraki Prefecture – Tsukuba. System Night Wizard only uses a 6 sided dice. To determine whether the action is successful or not the player rolls 2d6, if the total of the dice rolled by the player and adjustments is more than or equal to difficulty score the action succeeds. The characteristic system is the way of determine of Critical (Critical success) and Fumble (Critical miss), before the every game session starts, every player rolls 2d6 two times and determine that each sum is used for own Critical value and Fumble value. In the day session, if the player rolls getting the same number as own Critical value or Fumble value, the result is treated as Critical or Fumble. If the result is critical, the player gets +10 adjustment and rerolls 2d6. Ability scores and Seven attributes Ability scores are Strength, Dexterity, Agility, Mind, Intelligence, Faith, Perception and Luck. Player characters choose two attributes from among the seven attributes: Heaven, Hell, Earth, Water, Fire, Wind and Void. Ability scores are determined by choice of attributes, for example, Fire attribute uplifts Strength and Heaven attribute strengthens Faith and Luck. Character Classes In the second edition rules, player characters choose both a "Style Class" (Attacker, Caster, Defender and Healer) and a "Wizard Class" as followshttp://ikechan.studio-web.net/contents/nw/rule/class.html. ; :Scientists turned into sorcerers who aim at the creation of all substances, deciphering the laws of the world from both the sides of science and magic. This is the sect of Wizards called Alchemists. :Indispensable figures in the Wizard fight of today, many magic-guided tools like the brooms were created and improved as result of their research in Alchemy. Also, they are specialists in effectively operating them in battle, as they comprehend their mechanisms better than anyone else. Especially the so-called Alchemic Armaments, special magic-guided tools that only they can handle, which demonstrate wonderful performance. :However, reasonable caution is necessary when associating with them, for in their pursuit of research results and satisfaction of intellectual curiosity, there are not few of them who regard damage and inconveniences to the surroundings as of secondary importance, just like mad scientists. ; :The Apostles are the faithful servants of the higher-being that protects this world, the Guardian. :The Guardian received the task of defending this world from god. However, it is forbidden for the Guardian - who possesses a power equivalent to god – to voluntarily join the fight himself. The ones that initiate that essential action are the Apostles. They are existences like angels who, following the will of the Guardian, descend to Earth from a higher plane. :The Apostles have the ability to support the Wizards that fight for the sake of the world. They help the Wizards and exterminate the Emulators that are trying to invade the world, for that is the will of the Guardian. With its logistical support-type abilities including recovery, it could become a very reliable existence. :Incidentally, a variation to the Apostles described above is those who were once attendants of the Old Gods and remained in this world performing their assigned duties even after their masters were gone. ; : Aerial knights riding on their flying brooms. They are specialist Wizards learning in the special department of aerial battle named "Magus Blade" in "Kimei Gakuen." ; :The Card Masters are traditional Wizards transmitted from ancient Japan. Historically, the status of those called Onmyōji differed throughout the ages, but from the time they held important posts and administered rituals from inside the Imperial Court, to until the Middle Ages when they became known as private spellbinders, many Onmyōji got their name known. :The magic of the Card Masters originates from the principles of Wu Xing transmitted in the Orient, which has forecast of the tendency of phenomena as basis, while taking in diverse Eastern ideologies and witchcrafts, and finally developed to administer divination, sorcery and rituals in general. They can instantly invoke several magic by freely handling labels with charms written in them (the Cards that give them their names). :Kimei Gakuen, the high school set in the game, permits them to attend school in their Shinto/Miko dresses instead of the standard uniforms. ; :The Demon Lords that are considered to be the greatest class among the Emulators. There are those who exchange contract with these Demon Lords who reign over the Rikai as monarchs and inherits a portion of their power. They are called the Dark Heroes. :But then again, the particulars on how each one of them acquired this power are not the same. There could be those who desired it and reached for it themselves, just like there could be those who did not. There could be those who just fell to the trickery of the Demon Lords and were forced to undergo the contract. Or maybe even there could be those who from the beginning were brought forth to become underlings of the Demon Lords, but ended up taking up the mission of Wizards instead. :But there is one thing to be of note about: due many circumstances, they are currently in a position of protecting the world as part of the Wizard forces even while handling their evil powers. ; :Defended by a fickle wall called common sense, reality is something fragile and as easy to break as bubbles. :The Dream Hunters regard this transient reality as if a dream. :The Dream Hunters are Wizards that fight against the Emulators to protect this dream=reality. For them, dream is power. They draw out their powers by dreaming. They rewrite their own selves through the power of imagination. They can become anything they desire and can even go over the impossible world of dreams. And it is necessary to do so in order to make full use of this peculiar ability, which surpasses even the power of magic. :It has been said that they even influence over subtle changes in the laws of the world with their power to interfere with dreams. Or maybe the world really is a dream that someone is seeing. ; :There exist weapons called . They are weapons much like living beings that personally choose, assist and grow together with their users. :The Edge Masters are those who have been chosen by such Magic Containers. Those who have their own weapon-of-choice. Partners that fight and grow together with the Edge Master. Those weapons can only be handled by the Edge Master who owns it. :Generally active Edge Masters specialize in close combat, deserving indeed to be called warriors. As they gain practice, they begin to comprehend their Magic Containers more deeply and come to an understanding with them. And consequentially, it becomes possible to further draw out the power hidden within the Magic Container. ; :There exists an existence called the Demon Lords. Those who inhabits the Rikai and aim to conquer the world with cunning intellect and wicked intention. :However, among the Wizard, there are those who make a deal with those Demon Lords and borrow their wicked powers. Those people are called the Emulator Summoners. :The Demon Lords are whimsical, with a nature devoted to their own desires. Many of them are antagonistic towards other Demon Lords. The Emulator Summoners takes advantage of that and make deals with those Demon Lords to build up a temporary partnership. In that way they borrow part of a power that is equivalent to god. :However, it is impossible for humans to be aware of how deeply the plans of the Demon Lords are laid. In the end who is being used, the Demon Lords or the Summoners? ; :It goes without saying what clergymen are. They are those who belong to a religious organization, live accordingly to the doctrines of an order and also have the duty to spread the teachings of the god which they believe in. But there is another meaning for clergyman in the Wizard society. When Wizards refer to a certain individual as clergyman, it carries the meaning of a soldier who serves god and defeats evil. :Exorcists are those who fight the enemies as representatives of god. Their main weapon is their piety. They, who receive god’s blessings with their deep devotion towards god, have mastered the magic that was promised by god. This power is without doubt a divine inspiration that protects them and cures the people around. ; :In the past, there were countless superior existences which possessed great power and were referred as gods in this world. The deities of ancient times called Old Gods were also such divinities. When the world was enclosed by science, many of them lost their powers and went into sleep. As for the gods who dreamed about ruling this world, they were chased out to the reverse side of the world, the Rikai. :However, the recent invasion of the Emulators caused these ancient deities to recover their powers. :The Great One is one of those gods. Many of the Great Ones still have most of their abilities sealed. They also lost their memories of their time as gods. They protect the world as Wizards without knowing the meaning of their existence nor their true mission. ; :There are Wizards who convey that this world itself possess something like a will to protect itself. They all mention a certain entity. When the world fall into crisis, an existence that is born as if in response to that. :That existence is The Hero. A mysterious entity even among the Wizards, it is a soldier fated to be a hero. :The Hero is the one who seeks to rescue the world when an absolute crisis presents itself. In hopeless situations, it is The Hero’s duty to break through. :When The Hero appears, the world is indeed on the verge of a crisis. But there is no need to worry. For The Hero is brought forth exactly to overcome this crisis. ; :As for those who are called Homunculus or Artificial Humans, they are an synthetic life-forms brought forth as consequence of the Wizards’ research on the Philosopher’s Stone. The creation of artificial humans that flourished as a type of magic of the Western sorcery lineage is an unscientific and unrealistic manufacturing process that uses materials that do not conform to morality of nowadays, which since the age of modernism met the fate to be gradually forgotten. However, among the Wizards, this technique is presently being transmitted without fading. :Homunculi are power-fighters that combine strong offensive and defensive powers. It is possible for them to change into a form suitable for battle. By abandoning human shape, additional combat abilities can be drawn out. This power that is pulled out from their passion and life-force can destroy the enemy with its tremendous momentum. :In Night Wizard, robots and clones are also considered Homunculus. ; :Killer Machines are humans given specialized training in combat technologies for anti-Emulator purposes. Many are those, as children showed prospected talent for being Wizards, and were raised to become highly insensible. They were only taught to fight thoroughly, thus being reduced to soldiers who do know anything but how to defeat the enemy and be sent to the battlefield. Indeed, an existence described as a decisive weapon to be used against the Emulators. :With the recent intensification of the Emulator invasion, the numbers of Killer Machines have also increased. As for the rearing of Killer Machines, they can be raised for instance by those who display a face of merchants of mercenary services, or by extermination companies, etc. Through extermination companies they take action in various parts of the world, presently the existence of Killer Machines is becoming ordinary in the Wizard society. ; :Since ancient times, it has been known about an invisible energy flowing underground. People called it the . :Furthermore, inside the human body there is also a flow of energy that similar to the dragon's pulse. People called that . :The Kung-Fu Masters are those who can freely manipulate this power of Ron. By controlling the flow of Ron the body is trained, the mind is ordered, and superhuman strength is obtained. :The fists of the Kung-fu Masters, which are constantly being trained and refined, demonstrate a power not inferior to that of magic swords and Legacies. Also, their bodies boast a defensive power equal to steel. They who have mastered the Ron do not need weapons to crush the enemy. For their own bodies became the toughest, easiest to handle and most reliable of weapons. ; :The term Magus refer to the Wizard of Western tradition. Those who practice a magic system that have accumulated the so-called Western sorceries. :The Magus are, as the name implies, those who excel at handling magic. Are proud of their performance as far as execution of magic is concerned that have studied for a long time and accumulated research. Particularly in regards the power of their offensive magic, they do not allow other schools of Wizards to keep up with them. The magic that they exercise can split the sky, pierce the ground and dissolve metal. They can even inflict serious damage to the enemies of the world, the Emulators. ; :They possess their own companions named "Medium", they look somewhat alike Stand (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure). Mediums are said to be their own alter ego. In the game, the Medium Tuner can use several class abilities of other wizard classes'. ; :In recent years, regardless of talent or training, those who have awoken a strong power that is different from magic – ESP – have suddenly increased. Those are the Strange Abilities Users, the mysterious existences called Mutants. :They, who until yesterday were innocents that didn’t know anything, manifested the unknown power of “ESP” to transform willpower into destructive and defensive forces due being triggered by feelings of fear and death. This power is mighty but difficult to control, not being unusual for it to place a big burden on the body and mind. Additionally, there are a lot of voices who regard them as dangerous for obtaining such a power while neither possessing the mission of Wizards nor knowing the truth of the world. :Regardless of whatever they want so or not, the Mutants must face their powers and the truth of the world. ; :Those who win fame in the darkness and chase secretly – the Ninja. They are covert agents that exist since ancient times in Japan. :They have fought against the Emulator by building their own bodies, but their uniquely severe training and techniques made many of them seclude themselves in places away from human dwellings. In order to securely preserve their secret arts, there was a need to shut themselves from the rest of the world and become radicals. They, who live in hiding in each and every ninja valley, gamble on the polishing of their magic that is transmitted only within their clans as secrets. :They who build up their bodies to the utmost limits are excellent assassins. They cut the enemy like the wind and also leave like the wind. They will even stand up to the Emulators without fearing. :In the past they served powerful feudal lords, but on modern times are usually employed by corporations. ; :Those who came by crossing over time. Or maybe those who got pass the wall between worlds. Those are the Returners. They once lived in a place different from their present location, and then were killed halfway through. But their will did not die and were revived in the present age, borrowing the body of those called Returners. :They fight using weapons that only they can use, for those are the used by their previous selves. They remember it: unknown worlds, unknown people, that they wield the same weapons and fight against the same enemy than their previous selves. :For a Returner to accomplish a reincarnation there must be some reason. For the sake of that reason, they crossed time-space and continue to fight in the present. ; :Samurai, those are the historical and traditional transmitters of swords techniques of ancient Japan. :The martial arts techniques that have been inherited from various schools, they polish them with their daily training and use it to slaughter the Emulators that have been the enemies of people since the old times. :Also, they are known for emphasizing a noble mentality as weapons masters. Willingly place themselves in the battlefield, polish themselves to the point of death, and wield their techniques well for the sake of what they believe. :In combat, they pull out severe blows from phantasmagorical “stances”, or maybe instantly abandon a poured attack, being excellent vanguard-type soldiers. Their techniques that have excelled offense and defense become a reliable war assets and support the frontlines. ; :The Tamers are the Wizards who make monsters into partners to stand up against the Emulators. :Monsters are made out of those who had their shape transfigured by prana, existences said to be close to that of Emulators. However, the monsters, which are linked to their Tamer by a prana connection, are entities similar to doubles. :The appearance of the monsters is not definite and there are various different forms of monsters. One theory says that this is influenced by the disposition, personality and thoughts of the Tamer. They are a unique existence given only to their Tamer, a lifetime companion. Simultaneously sharing a half the same soul as if a part of their body. Many Tamers give names to their monsters and treat them as friends, family members or even lovers. ; :The ones called Sennin learned the secrets of immortality. Just like how the Kung-fu Masters handles the flow of energy that run inside their bodies, named , the Taoists are the masters who understood the natural flow of in the universe through training. They shut themselves in deep mountain valleys away from human dwellings and it has been said that, through accumulation of training to harmonize with the , they can freely manipulate the surrounding environment, increase the power exhibited by their techniques and magic in several times and ultimately attain an immortal body. :Most of them do not promptly interfere with the happenings of the world and just continue with days of training, but with the occasion of the unprecedented menace of the Underworld Demons, the numbers of those who break the rules to join the lines of battle started to increase. Their strength, which comes from fighting with the acquired arts of mysteries, is expected to be of great assistance. ; :Vampires are said to be originally deceased who surpassed natural laws and began moving due an abnormal accumulation of prana. They who deviate away from science possess a natural disposition to be Wizards. Their abilities could be described as all-purpose type that can withstand corporal battle and even excels in magic. :They who have surpassed death are essentially ageless and immortal. However, in order to maintain activity, they must absorb life-force from living beings. Because this form of intake of nutrition has been divulged as similar to vampiric behavior, they are called Vampires. Also, when taking life-force from their targets, they share a little of their own magical power in return, making possible to turn them into followers. Thus by continuing to increase their families, the Vampires continue to prosper. :They join the fight against the Emulators due having their food supply (humans) threatened, which puts their own existence in jeopardy. ; :Werewolves are a subspecies of humanity that have existed since an unknown time. With ears and tail of cat in a body of human, their physical strength and mobility are way superior to that of a normal person. With form and constitution that are no different from that of a human, they are often sent to live in secret within human society and only reveal their power when pressed by necessity, when their true character of wolf is displayed. :Werewolves, who are dignified animals, have fought against the invaders by the side of their Guardian the Red Moon. :Werewolves are speed-type bare-handed warriors who change into beasts and fight using their own claws and fangs. Their claws are by no means inferior to swords and can ultimately become stronger than any weapon. References The rule books and other contents are only released in Japanese language. Translations some of the book titles are noted in brackets. *Rulebook & Sourcebooks **'Night Wizard!' ISBN 978-4757708556 **'Stardust Memories - ''Hoshi wo Tsugu Mono' (''Inheritor of the Stars) The subtitle for this supllement and novel, is the same as the Japanese title for Inherit the Stars by James P. Hogan　ISBN 978-4757712201 **'Longinus' ISBN 978-4757722316 **'Night Wizard! 2nd Edition' ISBN 978-4757737587 **'School Maze' ISBN 978-4757738867 **'Labyrinth City' ISBN 978-4757745032 **'Soul Arts' ISBN 978-4757748507 *Sourcebooks with Drama CD (Fanbooks) **'Power of Love' ISBN 978-4757726178, Guest starring Shuichi Ikeda **'Reach for the Stars' ISBN 978-4757733497, Guest starring Kana Ueda, Sayaka Kinoshita **'Fly Me to the Moon' ISBN 978-4757740488, Guest starring Toru Furuya, Kaori Shimizu **'Operation Chaos' ISBN 978-4757746763, Guest starring Yukari Tamura, Ui Miyazaki **'Stardust Tears' , ISBN 978-4757750777, Guest starring Norio Wakamoto **'Broom Maiden', ISBN 978-4047264243, Guest starring Sayuri Yahagi, Jun Fukuyama and Mikako Takahashi :Basically, drama CD's casts are as same as Anime's ones. :;Opening theme: FLY INTO THE NIGHT by Ema Kogure, composed by Toshimichi Isoe (ZIZZ STUDIO) and lyrics by Ikuko Ebata (ZIZZ STUDIO) :;New opening theme: Sabbath by Cyua (BETTA FLASH), composed and lyrics by TAMAYO (BETTA FLASH) :;Ending theme: Kaguya (月衣) by Kanako Itō, composed by Toshimichi Isoe (ZIZZ STUDIO) and lyrics by Kanako Itō *Scenario pack **'Over Night' ISBN 978-4757736405 *Replays (Official session-logs) **'Akaki Tsuki no Miko' (Miko of the Red Moon) ISBN 978-4757716377 **'Fureisu no Ensai' (Fire Fortress of Flayth) #1-#2 ISBN 978-4757719729, ISBN 978-4757719736 **'Kuroki Hoshi no Miko' (Prince of the Black Star) ISBN 978-4757718753 **'Shiroki Hi no Miko' (Child of the White Sun) ISBN 978-4757725560 **'Awase Kagami no Miko' (God-child of the Parallel Mirrors) ISBN 978-4757730885 **'Ai wa Sadame Sadame wa Shi' (Love Is the Plan the Plan Is Death) The subtitle for this replay, is the same as the Japanese title for Love Is the Plan the Plan Is Death by James Tiptree, Jr ISBN 978-4757739239 **'Monochrome no Kyōkai' (Border of the Monochrome) ISBN 978-4757747722 *Novels **'Aoki Mon no Keisyousya' (Successor of the Blue Gate) ISBN 978-4757720350 **'Hoshi wo Tsugu Mono' (Inheritor of the Stars) ISBN 978-4757730373 **'Hiiragi Renji to Hougyoku no Shōjo' (Renji Hiiragi and the Girl of the Magic Jewels) #1-#2 ISBN 978-4757737532, ISBN 978-4757738614 **'Kagami no Meikyū no Grand-guignol' (Grand-guignol of the Mirror Labyrinth) ISBN 978-4757737990 **'Anthology - Mahōtsukai to Kyūjitsu no Sugoshikata' (Wizards and their ways to spend holidays '') ISBN 978-4757742895 **'Kuraki Meikyū no Burlesque''' (Burlesque of the Dark Labyrinth) ISBN 978-4757744653 **'Anthology - Daimaō wa Sekai-metsubou no Yume wo Miruka?' (Does the Demon Lord Dream of World Destroy?) *Manga **'Night Wizard Variable Witch' #1-#2 ISBN 978-4757738720, ISBN 978-4757743908 *Computer Games **'Night Wizard! ''-The Peace Plan to Save the World-''' (Windows98/2000/Me/Xp) **'Night Wizard The VIDEO GAME ''-Denial of the World-''' (PlayStation 2) Anime Kids Station, Tokyo MX TV, Chiba TV, TV Aichi, Television Osaka, Television Saitama | first = October 2, 2007 | last = December 25, 2007 | episodes = 13 | episode_list = }} Summary Night Wizard. A term given to those whose mission it is to protect the world from impending darkness. Renji Hiiragi is one such Night Wizard, who is constantly called on missions, even though all he wants is to be able to go to school and graduate. However, his latest order was to protect Elis Shiho, who is a new transfer student at his academy. Being dragged into the Astronomy Club by Renji's childhood friend, Kureha Akabane on her first day at school, Elis soon realizes that she too, has the power to become a night wizard, after retrieving the Jewel of Affection. Along with Renji and Kureha, Elis now begins her fight and her new life, as a Night Wizard, both to collect the six other Jewels and to protect the world from eternal darkness. Characters ;Main Characters Renji Hiiragi - The male protagonist and a Night Wizard. Hiiragi is constantly called upon for missions, which leaves him little or no time to go to school and subsequently graduate. Hiiragi is often used in the anime for comical purposes, often being teased about his 'school-life'. After Elis is informed of her mission, Hiiragi is given the task of protecting Elis. He and Kureha live with Elis in order to guard her 24/7, although he has to live out on the balcony. He is also known as the 'Falling Man' in school for hardly ever coming to school and his recent degrade from 3rd year to 2nd year also relies on his nickname. His artifact is a Demon Sword (which seems to be a class of artifacts) with several different attacks. His personality is aggressive when fighting, but when it comes to the women around him, including Anzelotte, he lets them walk all over him to the point where he gets constantly embarrassed by Angelotte on an episode by episode basis while also being beaten up in defense of the girls and by his childhood 'friend' Kureha for simple, comical matters. A secret that Kureha knows of Hiiragi is used as fuel to get him to do anything she wants and at any time in order for her not to tell (It is never revealed). She often uses this to get him to do things for her. He and Kureha are very close though, as proven in the beginning of episode 12 where it shows them both as little kids. Kureha isn't going to get any presents for Christmas and so Renji runs off to get one for her himself. Elis Shihō - She recently transferred to Kimei Academy. On her first day at school she was recruited into the Astronomy Club by Kureha Akabane. During a fight with an emulator her magical broom named Ain Soph Aur, which takes the form of her bracelet, revealed its power to protect her. Anzelotte informs Elis that she believes that Elis' special ability will allow them to get to the Emulators world. To do this she must first collect the seven Jewels of Virtue in order to complete the Ain Soph Aur. *Jewel of Affection - Elis found this orange jewel inside of the ancient tree by Kimei Academy while in the trance in which she first discovered her powers. Its power is to heal. So far we have only seen Elis heal herself with it. *Jewel of Wisdom - Elis and team tracked this blue jewel down inside of a temple on the magical continent of Magallanica. *Jewel of Fortitude - This purple jewel was taken from Jō ga, on the moon, who was herself using it as a source of power. *Jewel of Faith - This green jewel was given to Elis by Andou Kurusu, a demon-sword user formerly in the employ of Anzelotte, who had kept the jewel in defiance of Anzelotte after a mission went sour. *Jewel of Temperance - This red jewel was in the possession of Anzelotte, Elis was able to obtain after overcoming its ability those who would possess it in a dream state. This jewel was retrieved with the assistance of the Dream-User Nightmare. It has the power to suppress "all kinds of power" as described by Anzelotte, and was used shortly after to sap the magic from Pheus Mor. *Jewel of Justice - This violet jewel was in the possession of a Demon Lord trying to summon Syaimal using the Tower of Babel. Using the Ain Soph Aur this jewel lets Shihou Elis create an energy sword out of her artifact, it was this ability that defeated the Demon Lord Amy. *Jewel of Hope - This yellow jewel was in secreted in the icy rings of Saturn. The jewel was uncovered first by Bell Zephyr using knowledge gained from Lion's prophetic however it was lost to her during her bout with Hiiragi Renji and was subsequently given to Shihou Elis. Kureha Akabane ''' - She is Renji's childhood friend and also a Night Wizard. She recruited Elis to the Astronomy Club at Kimei Academy after asking her if she liked stars or not. Her artifact is a crossbow attached to her arm which, like other artifacts, has a variety of different attacks. She's a childhood friend of Hiiragi and knows a secret of his which she often holds over his head. Despite teasing Renji often, she is very attached to Renji so she says although it isn't apparent in the way she treats him. She also assumes the role of a controlling mom in Renji's life, forcing him to anything on her whim. Kureha does, however, care deeply about Renji as shown in episode 10 after he saved Elis and nearly died in the process, Kureha tells him not to be so reckless and was afraid of losing him if Elis goes out of control again. She was killed by Kirihito in episode 12, but was later resurrected through the combined powers of Anzelotte and Lion Gunta in order to foil Kirihito's summoning of Shaimal done by Elis' devastation of losing her friends. She is in love with Renji. '''Akari Himuro - She is a Night Wizard who is in class 2-3 at Kimei Academy. She is a boosted-woman and also a mercenary soldier. Her broom is Gunner's Broom, which acts as a cannon that seems to do significantly more damage than other artifacts but is also much slower. Her personality is cold and always puts down Renji at any chance she gets even when it is apparent that he did not do anything. She's also a terrible cook. The first time her cooking was seen, a disgusting green ooze came out of the bento, forcing Renji to eat the entire thing to protect Elis from eating it. In fact, she has a special ability, "Destructive Cooking Skill", in the role-playing game rules. Originally she was a player character created and played by her cast Ema Kogure herself in the game sessions. She cares for a sick woman and a ferret. Anzelotte - She gives the missions to the Night Wizard and seems to be in control. She lives in a castle which seems to be floating above Earth or in another dimension. Whenever she asks a Night Wizard to do a mission, she gives them no choice by pre-empting every mission she assigns with "For the request that I will ask you now please reply 'Hai' or 'Yes'". Despite her looks, she is much older than she seems. She comes off as an all-seeing person to everyone but Hiiragi whom she berates, embarrasses, uses against his will and torments. She doesn't seem to care about anything she does to Hiragi as long as she gets her way. One example of this is the way she gets Hiiragi to come to her palace; while everyone else gets transported in a very comfortable way she makes it unpleasant for him by hooking him on a giant hook from a helicopter for example. Kirihito / Gazer / Ojisama - An apparently powerful Night Wizard who saves Elis on the moon. Little is known about him except that he wears the uniform of Kimei Academy secondary school. He both chides the group for not being able to protect Elis if they do not get stronger and is shown to defeat a group of emulator rabbits that could give the other Night Wizards problems with a single attack. Kirihito was also responsible for the destruction of the Tower of Babel after the Demon Lord Amy's defeat, additionally he was the only wizard to be aware of the consequences of completing the Ain Soph Aur. Following episode 12, it is revealed that Kirihito is in fact Gazer, a being whose original duty was to watch over the world for all eternity, who now is out to destroy the world with the help of Shaimal (who is contained inside Elis) so that it may be newly reborn. Mayuri Wanstein - She is one of the Wizards who saved the world with Akari and Nightmare in previous times. Her character class is Majyutsushi (Magus) which represents orthodox magic-users. Her favorite food is Omusubi. Nightmare - He is one of the Wizards who saved the world with Akari and Mayuri in previous times. His character class is Yume-Tsukai (Dream Hunter) which represents specialist in controlling others' dreams and minds. His favorite phrase is Dream. Bell Zephyr - In the several official text, She is formally spelled Bael Zephyr in English, but actually she is usually called Bell. She is one of the powerful Demon Lords who looks like a teenage girl dressed with poncho and Kimei Academy's uniform. She is modelled after Beelzebub and is also called "Queen of the Fly". Bell is the central villain of the story, as of yet her motives in retrieving the Jewels of Virtue are unknown. Lion Gunta - Also known as the Marquis of Secrets, she is one of the Demon Lords and is a follower of Bell Zephyr. She has all knowledge and can predict the future by reading her grimoire though sometimes mistaken. She is modelled after Dantalion. Shaimal - Considered as the God of Destruction. It is said when the Great Demon Lord Shaimal fully awakens it will destroy both Human world and the Reversal world. Its power was sealed in the seven Jewels of Virtue and when the jewels will be collected, it said that the seal will be broken. RaRa Mu - The Demon Lord appeared in episodes #2 and #3. She is modelled after Raum. Jō ga - The Demon Lord appeared in episode #4. She is modelled after Chang'e of Chinese mythology. Jōga is the Japanese pronounce for Chang'e. Pheus Mor - The Demon Lord appeared in episode #6. She is modelled after the Greek god of dreams, Morpheus. Amy - The Demon Lord appeared in episode #8. She is modelled after Amy (demon). Azel Iblis - The Demon Lord appeared in episode #9. She is modelled after Azazel and Iblis. Episodes Staff & Cast ;Staff ;Cast Every volume of DVD includes two types of audio commentary. One is the commentary of anime staffs and casts. Another is RPG's designers and players of Hiiragi, Kureha, Mayuri, Nightmare and so on in the official game sessions. DVD series is released since December 21, 2007 in Japan. DVD limited special edition includes an optional sourcebook for RPG. Theme songs ;Opening theme: Kurenai by Ui Miyazaki, composed and lyrics by Masami Okui ;Ending themes: Erinyes by BETTA FLASH, composed by TAMAYO Character songs ;Vol.1: Satisfaction by Elis Shihō (Ui Miyazaki), VGCD-0125 ;Vol.2: WHITE HEART by Kureha Akabane (Rina Satō), VGCD-0126 ;Vol.3: Destiny by Akari Himuro (Ema Kogure), VGCD-0127 ;Vol.4: Darkness by Bell Zephyr (Yūko Gotō), VGCD-0128 ;Vol.5: 時の行方 (Toki no Yukue (lit. Destination of the time)) by Lion Gunta (Ryōka Yuzuki), VGCD-0129 Manga A manga adaptation titled "Night Wizard Comic - Variable Witch" is published in video game magazine, Famitsu Playstation + since April 2007 until 2008. Internet radio programs Two related internet radio shows were airing, Miyazaki Ui no Night Ui Wizard (Ui Miyazaki's Night "Ui"(Wi) Wizard) http://www.anista.tv/uiui.htm based on anime TV series and Fear-tsu (the former name is Night Wizard Tsuusin) http://www.fear.co.jp/radio/fearradio.htm based on RPG. Fear-tsu are still ongoing. External links *Official website *Products list *Official website (anime) *Character classes' illustrations *Seven Fortress's official website *Anime News Network Notes and references Category:Japanese role-playing games Category:Fantasy role-playing games Category:Anime of 2007 Category:Action anime and manga Category:Famitsu Bunko Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Supernatural anime and manga fr:Night Wizard The ANIMATION ko:나이트 위저드 ja:ナイトウィザード zh:暗夜魔法使